


Where did I go wrong?

by 4ever_yours2



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sad version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Evan can see how much time his boyfriend, Jonathan, is spending with Ryan and he becomes concerned





	Where did I go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Sad version of this fic, here is a link to the happy version:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11479632  
> And as I've stated in the previous fic please note, I do not care how much time a person spends with another or if they play with one person more than others or if they have a favourite friend. It is their choice - not mine. I made this fic to indulge my h2ovanoss heart. (and apparently crack it to pieces)

Another day and Evan watches from his position on their couch as his boyfriend Jonathan plays yet another game with Ryan.  
Don't get him wrong, he isn't possessive or easily jealous. He wants Jonathan to have his friends and all that but Evan can't help feeling...left out and worried. They haven't been able to have a proper date in a while and every time Evan tries to approach Jonathan his response is always 'Sorry, I've plans' which always means 'I've arranged to play with Ryan then' Jonathan barely sleeps with him in his bed, even if he does it's only for a few hours at best.  
His maniacal laughter that he loves so much brings him out of his thoughts. "Please! Please! Hahahahhaah no fuck you!" He is running from Jason "You're never getting this booty" he moves his character into one of the buildings via the window. "Ohm!" Another figure appears on screen. "Damn you got a booty" more maniacal laughter "Yes my character does have the best booty!"  
Evan gets up, having enough of this and grabs his apartment keys and leaves. Doubting Jon had heard his exit. He rubs his face as he walks towards the elevator. He brings out his phone, deciding that he wasn't the only one suffering. It rings, once, twice ""Hello" he hears his cheery voice  
"Bryce, it's Evan"  
"Oh, hello Evan"  
"Sorry for the random call but..." He chews his bottom lip, figuring how to say it "I really don't want to sound like the possessive boyfriend" the elevator chimes and he steps in, pressing the G button "But have you noticed how much time Jon and Ryan are spending gaming together?"  
"Uhm" he voice falters, he sighs "I have and it's concerning"  
Evan steps onto the ground floor as Bryce continues "Like you said I'm not being possessive, I'm just worried. Have you tried talking to Jonathan?"  
"I try and I don't get far, have you talked to Ryan?"  
"I haven't but tonight, I will. Then I'll give you a call after that or tomorrow"  
"Thanks Bryce"  
"You're welcome" he hangs up.  
Evan continues his walk, trying to clear his head in the late evening air. He loves Jonathan and has for the past five years. He knows he will never grow out of it. But the burning question for him is, will Jon?, no, has he already fallen out of love for him? Evan takes a quick look at his watch, 7pm. He decides that take out will do for tonight and made his way over to one of the diners.  
Was it his fault Jon was distant? Was he the reason or cause that Jon lost interest?  
He takes one quick look at the menu and orders two beef burgers, pays then steps into the waiting queue.  
He doesn't want to argue, he doesn't want a confrontation, he just wants his boyfriend back.  
"Order 54!"  
He grabs the paper bag and leaves, heading home.

He walks into the apartment, the only light source coming from the living room. He peeks in, Jonathan is still at his computer. Gmod is up, the rabbit passes his screen "bye bye ohm!" He purrs then bursts into laughter. Evan moves into the kitchen and flicks the lights on, "Jon I've brought dinner back!" He places the bag on the counter. No response is given despite him saying it loud enough for the people across the hall to hear. He sighs and walks into the living room. "Jon?"  
Nothing, he walks beside him "Jon?"  
Nothing, he pulls one side of the headset off his head "Jonathan" he says loudly and firmly, Jonathan stares at him with wide, confused eyes "Dinner is on the counter in the kitchen" He walks promptly back out the door, slamming it on his way out. He takes the stairs, not patient enough to wait for the elevator and not caring that he was on the 20th floor. Walking down the steps briskly he grabs his phone, texting Tyler  
**Hey man can I stay at your place tonight?**  
He holds the phone as he walks down the last flight of stairs.  
Walking out into the chilly night air his phone pings.  
Tyler replied, **Sure when u coming over?**  
He let out a relieved breath and replied, **thanks coming over now**  
Then he sent Jon a quick message, **don't wait up** , and locked his phone. He didn't grab his car keys but decides the night air would be good for him.

"Hey Evan" Tyler greets as he opens the door wider for him to walk in.  
"Hey Evan!" He hears Craig call out  
"Hey" he replied loud enough for Craig to hear then looks over to Tyler "Sorry for the late notice, just had some trouble with Jon and didn't want to go back"  
"It's ok, you know where the guest room is?" Evan nods "Me and Craig are watching a movie, if you wanna join"  
"Sure" they walk into the living room, Tyler sits beside Craig and places one arm around his shoulders, Evan sits on the other seat. Central Intelligence is on, he's glad for the comedy.

He's smiling at the end, feeling much better. "Well we're gonna go to bed, goodnight Evan" Tyler says as he stands up and pulls Craig up. The pair exit, shorty after he hears their bedroom door shut with a click. He turns the TV off, the room becomes submerged in darkness. Evan pulls out his phone. No new messages or missed calls. He locks his phone. Anger and sadness war inside him.  
What's wrong with him? What has he done? Why doesn't Jon love him?  
He shakes his head and goes to bed. Sleep doesn't come. He just stares at the wall, wondering for the millionth time, what he has done.

Light slowly filters in, he still doesn't have an answer. Nothing from his phone either. He hears the other bedroom door open and shut with a soft click, one person seems to have awoken. He continues to listen as he stares at his phone, the stove turns on. Something sizzles. He looks at the time, it's 9am. He drags himself out of bed and into the bathroom across the hall. He washes his face then walks down into the kitchen. He grabs a bowl of cereal and sits in the dining room, with Craig. "Good morning Evan"  
"Good morning Craig"  
"Everything alright with you and Jonathan?"  
He stares at his cereal "Not really, he's been spending time with Ryan a lot these past few months. I've tried talking to him and organising dates but I just get brushed off with 'Sorry I've plans' which just mean 'I'm playing with Ryan' and I just can't help worry that I've done something wrong. You know" he huffs a laugh, looking up at the man across from him "Last night I brought home dinner for him and I, he was on the computer, with Ryan of course, and I sat the bag in the kitchen. I called out to him, loudly cause I knew he had his headset on" he shakes his head as he continues "No response so I stood next to him and repeated myself, even louder. Nothing. So I pulled half of his headset off and repeated myself then left"  
Craig nods along, digesting this information "have you talked to either of them?"  
He shakes his head, no "I was talking to Bryce yesterday about it, he said he will talk to Ryan then he'll give me a call today sometime. Talking with Jon doesn't get far"  
"Ok, but I think the best thing to do is to talk to Jonathan and if he isn't listening, make him" Tyler walks in "Mornin'" his voice still rough from sleep  
"Morning" Craig replies as Evan nods and continues eating his cereal.

The call comes at 11:30am.  
"Hello Evan"  
"Hi Bryce"  
"I've talked to Ryan last night, he said he'll ease up on the games and with Jonathan. He apologises too, for taking up so much of his time. He didn't realise the effects, both to you and myself"  
"Thank you Bryce" he replies with a small smile and hangs up. He's got a message notification. He opens it, it's from Jon.  
**What the hell man?!**  
He's baffled as he types a text back, **what?**  
The reply comes shortly, **Ohm just said that thanks to you and Bryce him and I ain't playing for a bit. So what the fuck did you two scheming fuckers do?!**  
Evan is fuming as he replies with, **all I did was enlighten Bryce on the fact that our boyfriends seem to be spending more time with each other than us and that my boyfriend won't talk with me so let's see if he's got a better chance with his**  
Jonathan's instant reply, **home now**  
Evan locks his phone as he strides back into the house,Tyler is in the living room, Craig isn't in sight. "Thanks for letting me stay but I've got to go"  
"Alright man, anytime" he hears as he closes the front door.

Evan unlocks his apartment's front door, the moment it click shuts Jon yells out "Evan what the fuck did you do?!" He strides into the living room, Jon is on the couch, glaring death into him as he walks in "What the fuck did you do?"  
"I did what any concerned person would do, I talked to people and fixed the problem"  
"What was the problem? Cause as far as I know they ain't no problem!" Jon stands up, anger deep in his eyes  
"You didn't know there was any problem because you didn't want to talk to me!" Evan firmly replies  
"Thanks to your little chat I've lost my best friend and it's all cause of you! What the fuck were you thinking?!" Jonathan screams  
"I was thinking that I wanted my boyfriend back!" Evan screams back "I was worrying myself sick last night trying to figure out what I fucking did wrong" Evan's voice dies off towards the end, tears threatening to fall  
"Well guess what, you being a jealous boyfriend ruined the only great friendship I had"  
"What?" Evan whispers, his voice breaking as his brain short circuits, Jonathan doesn't see the slip in his words. All there is is fury and anger in his eyes. "I swear I was not being jealous, I was concerned. Because we haven't spent any time together in the past few months, you weren't talking to me so I consulted Bryce to talk to Ryan and look, I got a result"  
"Congratulations, you ruined my life" Jonathan moves past him into his room. Evan follows. He grabs a suitcase out of his wardrobe and places it on his bed "What are you doing?" Evan asks, horror and disbelief thrumming through his every word.  
"I'm going back to North Carolina" he places more clothes into his bag  
"Please don't be rash, please think about this, about us. About the past two years" Jon zips it up, the faithful teddy that he got Jon stayed on the nightstand.  
"I have and I will not spend the rest of my life with a controlling, jealous moron" Jonathan moves to leave the room, Evan stops him by placing his arms on Jon's biceps "Move" Jon seethes  
"Jonathan please-" Jon punches Evan, the surprise makes him fall to the ground. He sits there clutching his cheek as Jonathan, with his suitcase in hand, leaves. When the door makes a click as it shuts his heart shatters.  
Evan's firstly baffled then confused...then upset. The tears fall uncontrollably. He wipes fruitlessly at his face. The pain in his cheek doesn't dull the pain in his chest, in fact they both intensify the other. Making them burn throughout him like a tidal wave and he can't reach the surface.  
His efforts to save their relationship actually cracked it in half. All he wanted was Jonathan to look at him, just for a second. He wanted to go to sleep at night curled with him. He wanted their gaming nights back. He wanted to be the reason for his maniacal laughter, he wanted to cook with him, he wanted to sit out on the balcony with him, tipping back some beers or another cold drink. He want to cuddle with him, protect him from the scary monsters that popped up in those shitty horror movies they both loved so much. He wanted to hold his hand again, he wanted to be with Jonathan again.  
He sobs harder. Why couldn't he be enough, like he once was?


End file.
